Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(3-3y)-2(-6y+1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{3-3y}{)} - 2(-6y+1) $ $ {-3+3y} - 2(-6y+1) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3+3y {-2(}\gray{-6y+1}{)} $ $ -3+3y + {12y-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3y + 12y} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {15y} {-3 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {15y} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $15y-5$